Driving tests
by Bffl
Summary: Join the legion who are learning to drive. Follow the partners around the track and see whether they keep their powers a secret or not. Rated K for no slash and no abuse.
1. Booking

Driving tests (31st Century and Season 2)

"Well girls! I think it's time we learnt to drive," A 17 year old Irma Ardeen exclaimed.

"Sure is, boy… I miss the old days when we went Primary School," Mia Goldenmoon sighed.

"And while we're having our driving test we'll meet cute boys having their driving tests too," Luornu Durgo giggled.

"I've heard people get partnered up with a different gender," Tinya Wazzo laughed.

"That will be a bit weird don't you think?" Salu Digby said surprisingly.

"I'll book us in," Mia interrupted.

Mia walked over to the driving test building. She looked up. It was a bit high to learn to drive. Oh well, at least they couldn't be grounded anymore. She took a big gulp and entered, she let go of her breathe and gasped. This place was ideal for a disco, lights flashed in many colours. Vending machines were randomly scattered. A bunch of guys hanging out near the play station. Hang on! A group of boys! She turned round to face the boys. They each had a name tag and looked around 17.

'These guys are probably here for the driving test too,' Mia thought… 'Oh dear, Tinya would sure fall for the wolf man. She sure loves weird aliens. I even remember the whole story my great, great, great, great, great grandfather wrote about Earth in the 21st Century. Boy was it grand and home to humans only'

Mia walked over to the desk and signed herself and her friends in for the driving test. She went back outside to her friends who were laughing their heads off.

… "And while they were under the cliff I ran away," Tinya finished her story.

"Hey Mia! Have you booked us in?" Irma called.

"Yes," Mia called back.

"Good, how long have we got till we start?" Luornu asked.

"An hour," Mia replied… "There were some boys there too,"

"Oooooh, what do they look like?" Tinya questioned.

"Well… one was kind of like a Were wolf type. Another was orange with antennae, there was a roundish boy will yellow goggles. And there was a green guy with black and magenta clothing," Mia answered.

"Cool," Salu said.

_**1 hour later**_

"Right kids, I'm your head teacher, Mr. Fuel. I will tell you who you're partnered up with and tell you what to do. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Mr. Fuel shouted strictly.

"Yes sir," All the kids chorused.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!" Mr. Fuel shouted louder.

"YES SIR!" The kids replied making the shout echo.

"Good! Now I'll partner you up. Mia Goldenmoon and Reep Daggle. Salu Digby and Querl Dox. Irma Ardeen and Garth Ranzz. Tinya Wazzo and Brin Londo. Luornu Durgo and Chuck Taine," Mr. Fuel ordered. Everyone scattered and went with their partners.

"Right Mia and Reep come with me," A female voice made them jump. They turned to see a woman about in her 30's… "I'm Miss Seat," Mia and Reep followed Miss Seat nervously.

"You two!" A strict voice called… "Yeah you with the blonde hair and you with the brownish hair!" Irma and Garth saw a man heading towards them… "Come with me and don't bother calling me Mr. Wheel. I only answer to Sir," Garth and Irma exchanged worried glances. They the followed Mr. Wheel outside.

Salu, Querl, Brin, Tinya, Chuck and Luornu followed their driving teachers who were quite strict.


	2. Powers?

Driving Tests Chap 2

"Ok Mia! The pedals go C, B, A. Clutch, Brake and Accelerate. On the gear stick there are 5 numbers and one letter. The top three numbers go 1, 3, and 5. The bottom two numbers and the letter go 2, 4 and R. Power up your engine and see how you two get on in the sim chamber. If any of you guys crash that will be the end of the session and you will be moved to a much easier task," Miss Seat said sternly… "Let the sim begin!"

Automatically the cars powered themselves up. Mia felt for the gear stick and pressed down the clutch pedal and moved the gear stick to gear 1. She then lifted her foot of the clutch and placed on accelerate, the car whizzed forward almost crashing into Reep's car.

"Eeeek!" He shrieked swerving away from the incoming car… "Phew," He sighed wiping his forehead with a lobster hand. He pressed his foot down on the brake and looked at his hand, it was normal again.

"REEP DAGGLE!" Screamed Miss Seat marching towards him.

"Y-yes Miss," Reep Stammered looking out of the car.

"What do you call this? You're blithering your head off. What's the matter scared of a girl coming towards you with…" Miss seat was interrupted.

"Wait! I'm sorry Miss, it's my fault really. I wasn't really ready to move because I was shaking that much. I hadn't put the gear properly in 1," Mia lied.

"Good girl for apologizing and I hope you guys can get on with your work RIGHT NOW!" Miss Seat shouted.

Reep turned on his engine and looked guiltily at Mia who waved at him. He felt butterflies turn into mush inside his stomach. Mia sat back in her seat properly and banged her head on the ceiling of the car.

"Argghh," She gasped holding her head. Then something strange happened. A tingly feeling entered her hand and the pain had gone. Mia looked at her hand and drove off.

--

Irma turned the car very slowly round the tight corner but again she crashed.

'Damn it,' She thought… 'How am I gonna pass when I keep crashing all the time?'

She wasn't the only one who was having trouble. From across the course Garth had managed to tangle his steering wheel with his belt while scratching his back.

"Deary me Garth, have you got Chicken pox? Well it looks like you haven't. Every driver has to concentrate on the road and not itches and people in the car too," Mr. Wheel tutted.

"Sorry sir," Garth mumbled guiltily and his eyes slowly moved away from Mr. Wheel to look at Irma.

'Wow, she's got beautiful blonde hair and a good shape,' He thought and then snapped back from his day dream.

"Now move it mister," Mr. Wheel ordered.

Irma gasped.

'Did he just say? Nah,' she was positive she heard him thinking that she had beautiful blonde hair and a good shape… 'I totally heard it,'

Garth turned his key to power up his car. He withdrew his hand from an electric current passing down through his arm and into the car. The car buzzed and the bonnet exploded.

"Ahhhh," Garth screamed leaping out of the car.

--

Luornu swerved a sharp corner that almost burst her wheels. She looked back at in then looked through her wing mirror to see two other…um…Luornus. She screamed then looked back. The two other Luornus had disappeared.

'I swear I just saw myself, not just one other but two,' She thought panicky. Luornu then saw Chuck Taine whizz past covering his eyes even though he had goggles on.

Chuck was heading straight to a brick wall. In no less than 10 seconds splintered car pieces were flying everywhere. Chuck looked won at himself he was alive but a ball.

"I'm AN INFLATABLE," He screamed and noticed that he was going back to normal. He could hardly believe his eyes… "This might be the same power my sis has,' He thought proudly.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? TAKING A BREATHE? WELL YOU CAN STILL BREATHE IN THE CAR! NOW GET BACK TO DRIVING!!" Mrs. Tank yelled furiously which set the two teens back to driving.

--

"Querl, drive round those corners easy NO DON'T LOOK AT ME! YOU'RE GONNA CRASH THE…" Mr. Indicator yelled too late. Querl had crashed the car making Salu crash behind him. Querl rapped his arms round himself tightly to avoid getting hurt but his arms just grew longer and longer. Eventually his arms were like snakes. He stared at them then shrieked.

"MY ARMS ARE LONG ENOUGH TO DRIVE! THEY DON'T NEED TO BE LONGER!!"

He finally got control over his long arms which flung this way and that in the direction Querl ordered. Mr. Indicator came strolling towards him.

"Shrink please! Arms shrink," Querl ordered shyly. The arms began to shrink back to their normal size. Querl stared at them in amazement and was then snapped back to reality with Mr. Indicator yelling his head off at Salu.

"YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY! NOT AVOIDING ACCIDENTS COULD CAUSE A BIG TRAFFIC JAM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir," Salu trembled. She sat back in her car then to her surprise shrunk at least 6 inches. Her hands only just fit round the steering wheel and her feet only just touched the pedals if she pointed her toes. She shrunk another 6 inches until she was only one centimeter. She could feel Mr. Indicators vibrations go to Querl's car and wished she was back to her original size. She closed her eyes and sighed. Salu 

opened them with a thump and realized she grew just 4 inches too big. Salu Digby forced herself down 4 inches and calmed down.

'I really need to tell my friends about this,' she thought, then looked at Querl's face. She then realized those thoughts were not just her own.

--

Tinya squeaked again. That was the 5th time her hand went straight through the steering wheel. She had no idea what was happening to her or Brin for that matter. Every time she passed him he looked more Were wolfy than normal. Brin had the same kind of thoughts. Every time he looked at Tinya she seemed distant, like a ghost but after he blinked she looked normal.

"OW!" Brin howled. He had automatically pulled the steering wheel out of it's socket and a little piece of electricity shocked him.

Tinya heard Brin howl and saw a mini explosion. She automatically phased out of the still purring car and headed towards the explosion.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISSY? AVOIDING YOUR DRIVING TEST? WELL YOU GET BACK INTO THERE AND I"LL SORT THIS ACCIDENT," Mrs. Horn yelled pretending to be disgusted.

Tinya walked back to the car and phased back in. Wait, she went through the car?

'I just walked straight through a car to sit in the driver's seat, I have got some weird power of some sort,' Tinya thought puzzled.

After 3 hours of practice the girls met up and explained their long driving test. The boys met up and explained their driving test too

**You know what to do? Just read and review!**


End file.
